


Taken

by snowbabyball



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batman - Freeform, Brothers, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Damian Wayne is Robin, Family, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Tim, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Ransom, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, Slight torture, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim and Damian - Freeform, kidnapped damian, tied up, tim and damian kidnapped, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbabyball/pseuds/snowbabyball
Summary: (This story is under construction as of 18th September 2019 - CHAPTER TWO IS NOW UPDATED) Tim Drake and Damian Wayne had been kidnapped plenty of times before but this time it was different. Both are taken so close to home by an unknown man seeking money and revenge on Bruce Wayne.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I have updated this chapter and made it better so I hope you guys like it!  
> -  
> I just want to start off by saying I've had the idea for this story for a while and when I sat down to write it somehow come out differently. It's honestly so hard to explain but it felt like my story had a mind of its own and wrote itself. I'm crazy. Anyway, I decided to fully write the story before posting because I knew I would've lost my motivation to finish it. I'm quite proud of it and will be posting a new chapter a day. I hope you enjoy! (I'm not a very good editor... or writer so if you see a spelling mistake, I'm sorry. also, I didn't know what to title the story so if you have a suggestion, comment and if I like you, get credit... ok I think I'm done talking/typing now. enjoy.)

Tim sat at his desk with his chin resting in the palm of his right hand with a bored expression drawn across his face. He looked over to his left to see his brother, Damian, sitting two desks away. He had the same expression on his face as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. Tim couldn’t believe that this was the second time this week that Damian had gotten both of them in detention and it was only Tuesday. The room was quiet with only the sound of the clock ticking but was interrupted by the janitor opening the door to empty the bins for the afternoon. The janitor looked in Tim’s direction with a smile and winked at him, Tim just uncomfortably smiled back. Suddenly the bell rang and the other three classmates stood up alongside the brothers and exited the room.

“I can’t believe you Damian” Tim hissed at him,

“I would apologize but I don’t care,” Damian rolled his eyes,

“I don’t think Bruce will be very happy with you,”

“Father can get over it, I was happy being homeschooled,”

Tim just rolled his eyes as the two headed for the front exit. Exiting the front door Damian stopped and looked around,

“Where is Pennyworth?”

“I’m driving us, remember?”

“I always thought I would die a different way,” Damian sighed,

Tim just stopped and stared down Damian before continuing to his car. Damian just shrugged at him. Tim and Damian place their backpacks in the trunk of the car before leaving the parking lot and heading to Wayne Manor.

Tim had noticed a car in the rearview mirror had been following them since they left the parking lot.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that a car has been following us for a few minutes,” Tim mentioned,

“Wow, paranoid much, Drake?” Damian replied looking up from his phone,

“Just saying,” he sighed keeping an eye on the car.

They reached the turnoff for the road that leads to the manor and seeing the car behind them also turning confirmed to Tim that they were being followed,

"That car is still following us,” Tim's voice tightened,

Damian glanced up at his older brother,

“You do know that others live on this road as well, right?”

“I've never seen that car before,”

“People do buy new cars, Drake,” Damian tried to sound unconvinced but as much as he loathed to admit it, he knew Tim was usually right about these things.

"Look at the car, it's not new."

Damian sat up and turned around to see an older, fading, rusting car following them out the back window before returning to the front,

"You know, as much as I love a good fight, this seems harmless,"

"for now at least," Tim tried not to think about it, but his gut was telling him otherwise but before Tim knew it the car had disappeared,

“The car is gone," he sighed, relaxing in his seat

“Told you," Damian said, "I hope Pennyworth has food waiting for us,”

“He always does,” Tim smirked,

They sat in silence for a few seconds just listening to the radio before their peace was disrupted by the back of Tim's car getting rammed,

"what the hell!" Damian shouted,

Tim quickly stopped his car before looking out the back window to see the car that was once following them,

"It's the car," Tim immediately unclipped his seat belt, “come on!”

Before Damian had a chance to reply, his brother was gone. As he unclipped his seat belt he heard a loud thud from outside the car,

“Drake?” Damian said exiting the car,

He was met by a man who was standing over an unconscious Tim. Before he knew it he rushed towards the man preparing to kick him in the face but the man grabbed his ankle and shoved a needle into his thigh. Damian let out a hiss before the man let go, allowing the thirteen-year-old to fall back onto the side of the car. His world began to grow distant as whatever he was injected with began to take control. Growing weaker, Damian took another look at his brother and noticed he had blood running across his forehead,

“Ready to join your brother?” The man asked,

Damian fell on his side trying to fight the urge to fall asleep but it was no use. The last thing he saw was the man reaching down to pick up Tim.

 

-CUTS TO WAYNE MANOR-

Alfred looked down at his wristwatch and realized that both young boys should’ve been home an hour ago. He walked into the kitchen to make Bruce a cup of tea to see the afternoon snacks were untouched. Bruce’s footsteps were heard walking down the stairs,

“Master Bruce?”

“Yes, Alfred,” Bruce replied,

“Do you know if the boys had any plans this afternoon?”

Bruce entered the kitchen looking at his watch,

“Not that I was aware of, no,” he said looking at the uneaten plates of food,

"Are they not home?"

“No need to worry, Sir, I shall just give them a ring,"

Bruce pulled out his phone,

“No Alfred, it’s ok, I will deal with it,”

He tried dialing both boys numbers but each time there was no answer,

“Shall we go for a quick drive?” Alfred asked,

“They are teenage boys, Alfred,”

“teenage boys, who know to update us on their locations,"

Bruce paused for a few seconds,

"Do I need to remind you of why we have this rule?"

“Your right Alfred, get the car,”

“Will do, Sir,”

Alfred left the kitchen and headed for the garage. Bruce walked to the coat rack and grabbed his coat before heading out the front door. He decided to give the boys one last call while waiting for Alfred, no answers. It wasn’t much longer before Alfred showed up in the car for bruce to get in before driving off down the road. They had only been driving for 2 minutes before Alfred broke the silence in the car,

“Sir, I don’t mean to alarm you but there is Master Timothy’s car,”

Alfred pulled over and Bruce jumped out and immediately investigated the car to see the passenger door open and the back of the car damaged from what appeared to be another car-ramming into it. There was no Damian and no Tim,

“I will ring them again,”

Bruce quickly dialed both teenagers, no answer, Bruce let out a sigh before turning to a worried Alfred,

"I need to check the cave's computer,"

Bruce hurried back to the car and Alfred followed. Bruce tried ringing their phones again but still no luck. Arriving back at the manor, Bruce rushed into the bat cave. He tried not to let an ounce of worry cross his mind because he knew his boys would be able to handle themselves until Bruce was able to find them. Bruce began to search for their phones to see that the phones couldn’t be tracked, whoever it was, knew to block their phones from being located. “Damn it,” Bruce hit the table before sighing, He took out his phone again and rang Tim’s phone, no answer. He paused for a few seconds before deciding to call Damian’s,

"Bruce?” A young voice said,

“Tim?”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: This chapter has now been updated!   
> -  
> I didn’t really get time to proofread this chapter as much as I wanted because my twin sister is moving to a different state and I had to help her. I’m so glad a few people left comments saying they are enjoying my story so far and giving me advice. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Tim slowly came back into consciousness laying on his back with his head pounding. He opened his eyes to see a roof, He took note that he wasn't out for very long as the quickly fading afternoon sun was the only source of light. He began to look around at his surroundings and it wasn't long before he realised that he was in a bus that had been completely stripped of its seats.

He heard sounds of chains rattling and soft grunting, he turned his head to the left to investigate and saw a gagged Damian standing there looking up at his hands that had been tied above his head with chains trying to figure his way out.

Tim sat up and examined his situation, already knowing that he had tape over his mouth and that his wrists were tied together with tape from many experiences of being Robin. He had tape across his chest and his right ankle was cuffed by a chain attached to the wall.

Damian let out a louder grunt when he noticed that Tim was awake. Tim just looked at his hands before attempting to reach down to his left ankle to see if the knife he keeps in his sock was still there. He closed his eyes and let out a muffled sigh after learning it wasn't there. He reached up and gently touched his aching forehead to feel dried blood.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard entering the bus,

“I thought I heard that you're both finally awake,” a masked man spoke,

Tim noticed his voice sounded slightly familiar,

“Timmy,” The man said hovering over him, “it took you a couple of hours to wake up,”

Tim hated being called Timmy by people he didn't know,

“Just want both of you to know that you can yell and scream all you want too and no one will hear you!” he shouted, hurting Tim’s head.

Damian rolled his eyes as if he can’t find a way out of this. Damian gave his wrists another tug,

“Oh, and my favorite part,” he took a step closer to Damian and pulled a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at the boy, “if you piss me off I can just do this,”

A loud grunt came from Damian as one of the buttons were pushed, electricity ran down the chains. Tim quickly found himself sitting up against the wall.

Damian’s body dropped as the man just smiled,

"or I could just use one of the many weapons I found on you, which is the most surprising part of this whole experience, I guess Bruce really wanted you guys to be able to defend yourselves," 

Suddenly a phone began to buzz,

“Ooooh, it’s Brucie, again,” the man was holding Tim’s phone.

Tim tested his binds as the man just stared at the phone,

“Should I answer? It’s his fifth time calling this phone,”

The phone stopped ringing, “oops,” he placed Tim’s phone back into his pocket.

All three of them knew Bruce would just keep calling until he got an answer.

“Next time we get a call it will be our time to shine, I’m thinking Timmy answers because I know Damian will be a hand full. He has already tried to kick me and I have already had to shock him” he paused, “Timmy you are such a good boy,”

He reached down to run his fingers through the seventeen-year-olds hair but Tim just tried to lean away from him letting out a grunt.

Suddenly Damian’s phone began to ring, the man retrieved it from his pocket along with a knife. He rushed down to sit next to Tim. He wrapped his arm around the young boy, holding the knife to his throat,

“Now Timmy I’m removing your gag,” he reached up and peeled off the tape.

As soon as his mouth was free Tim let out a breath and the man answered the call, putting it on loudspeaker,

“Bruce?” Tim said, “Tim? Is that you?” Bruce sounded concerned but relieved,

“Yeah,” “Where is Damian?”   
“He is with me,” “Where are you?” Bruce’s voice was growing with more concern,

“I don’t know,” “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, my head hurts,”   
“How’s Damian?”

Tim looked up at Damian who nodded at him, “He is ok, I think,”

The man signaled to Tim that his time of talking is now over by placing his hand over Tim's mouth,

“There Brucie, I let you talk to one of your kiddies first,” the man grinned,

“Who is this?” Bruce’s rage began to show in his voice,

“I’m the man who took two of your sons, I’m the man who wants 5 million dollars in cash for their safe return,”

“I swear to god if you touch them...”

“Come on," the man said cutting off Bruce, "No need for threats, especially when I’m holding a knife to Timmy’s throat right now,” the man continued to grin,

Bruce paused closing his eyes, “when and where?”

“Ooh Brucie, straight to the point, I’m not done talking to you. This isn’t just ransom, I’m taking back the money you owe me and a little extra,”

“What do you mean owe you?” Asked Bruce confused,

“I’m also the man you let suffer in his greatest time of need,”

Tim could tell that the man was getting angry as the knife he was holding got closer to his throat causing him to stare up at the ceiling.

“Please just tell me, when and where,”

“10:30 pm, Gotham park. No cops,” the man barked,

“I promise no cops, can I please speak to Damian?” Bruce asked needing to know if his son was truly ok,

The man looked up at Damian,   
“Well you see, he has been rather a naughty boy,”

“Please, can talk to him,” “He can hear you,” “I want to hear his voice,”

The man looked down at Tim then up to Damian,

“Fine,” the man took a deep breath before rolling his eyes.

He let go of Tim and stood up as Bruce thanked him.

He pointed the knife towards Damian,

“You better behave, boy,” He reached out and peeled the tape off his mouth,

“Father,” Damian let out, “Damian, are you ok?” Bruce’s voice became calm, now knowing his son was ok,

“I’m fine except that I’m being held against my will by an idiot,” Damian snapped,

The man took this as a chance to slap Damian across the face,

“Don’t hurt him” Bruce yelled,

“That’s enough for you young man,” he reached behind to place his hand over his mouth,

“No.” Damian protested, followed by muffled grumbling,

“10:30 pm, Gotham park, 5 million cash,” he said before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave feedback and advice :D


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a trigger warning.
> 
> This chapter I was so nervous to post because I haven't written anything like this before. I didn't plan on writing it and I didn't realize I was writing it until I was halfway through. I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying my story so far. I got so excited from your replies that I decided to extend my story and give it a different ending :D

The man then released his hand from over Damian’s mouth,

“My father won’t let this slide, you made a big mistake kidnapping me!” Damian shouted to the man as he walked away,

“Shut up, kid,”

“Your so lucky I can’t get free right now!” Damian squirmed in his chains,

“Be quiet,” the man reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote and pushed the button,

Damian groaned as shocks were sent through his body by the chains,

“Stop!” Tim shouted,

“You shut up too!” The man yelled 

Damian’s body collapsed, it was only the chains connected to his wrists that were holding him up. The reached into a bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He approached Damian as he tried to lift himself back up, 

“Get away from me,”

“Come on kid, make it easier if you want to see daddy again,”

“Don’t you dare touch me,” 

While Damian tried his protesting Tim tried his best to loosen his bindings,

“Damian,” Tim said,

As the man walked behind him, Damian began swinging, 

“Stop!” The man shouted,

“Just leave him alone!” Tim yelled,

“That’s it,” the man reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. 

Both Tim and Damian received shocks resulting in both grunting and their bodies going limp,

“That’s better,” the man said putting the remote back in his pocket. 

He returned to taping around Damian’s mouth a couple times,

“That wasn’t so hard was it,” the man got right into Damian’s face.

Before the man knew it, he was getting head-butted by Damian causing his lip to split,

“YOU BRAT!” The man shouted before punching Damian multiple times in the face,

“Leave him alone!” Tim yelled, 

The man stopped and looked back to Tim with a bloody-lipped grin,

“Your turn, Timmy, you better not fight me, you have been such a good boy so far,”

The man slowly walked over to Tim. He knelt down next to Tim and stared him up and down for a few seconds making Tim uncomfortable. He seemed to be admiring his every feature. He placed his hand on Tim’s chest and pushed him down so that he was laying on the floor,

“What are you doing?” Tim asked slightly uncomfortable,

“ Making sure you don’t fight me,” the masked man grinned before climbing over Tim’s stomach, 

“I won’t, I’m not like Damian,” 

The man just continued to smile at Him, “that’s why I like you more than your brother,” he began stretching out the duct tape. 

Tim has been kidnapped before and this kidnapping seemed like the usual until now. He had never had someone except for his parents, Bruce and even his brothers get this close to him before and it made him really uncomfortable especially since he wasn’t hiding behind his Red Robin mask, it was just him, he was just Tim Drake. 

The man taped around Tim’s mouth and a couple times before breaking the tape off from the role and patted it down on Tim’s face. The man still basically sitting over Tim just stared at him for a few seconds before leaning down to Tim’s ear 

“Good boy,” he whispered, sending a shiver down Tim’s back. 

When it became apparent to Damien that the Man wasn’t getting off Tim, he began to yell towards him but he just appeared to ignore it. 

Tim began to form tears in his eyes. The man still had his face next to Tim’s ear as he sniffed Tim. Hearing this made his tears begin to fall. 

Damian may act like he doesn’t like Tim but deep down Damian can’t imagine life without Tim, doesn’t really remember what life was like before joining the bat family. Seeing the man over the top of Tim made Damian angry and uncomfortable. It wasn’t until he heard Tim start to cry that Damian wanted to punch the crap out of the guy even more. 

The man pulled his head up to see Tim facing the opposite direction with his teary eyes closed,

“Hey, Timmy, it’s ok,” the man started running his fingers through the teenager's hair, “Please don’t cry,”

Hearing this made Tim cry harder. He had never been so uncomfortable and scared in his life. The man grabbed Tim’s cheeks and rolled his face back over,

“It’s ok, I just want to take a look at the cut on your forehead,” he pushed back Tim’s hair to reveal a cut on the right side of Tim’s forehead above his eyebrow. 

Tim was having a hard time trying to keep his eyes open,

“I’m sorry I did that to you,” 

Tim’s crying continued,

“Come on, stop your crying, your ok,” he took his left hand and started wiping his tears away with his thumb. “Shhhhh...”

“Shut up,” The man said looking back at Damian,

Tim tried his best to get his wrists free from the tape,

“I must say, Timmy, you’re a pretty good looking kid,” the man moved back into Tim’s ear, “I have  
wanted to be this close to you since the day I first saw you,”

After this comment Tim wanted nothing more than for the man to get off of him, he reached up and grabbed the man by his balls, sending him flying across the bus. Damian continued his yelling. As soon as the man was far enough away from Tim he sat up and tried to move as close as he could to Damian,

“Timmy! Why would you do that?”

Tim tried to stop himself from crying but he couldn’t. He felt violated and for the first time Damian tried to save him,

“That wasn’t very nice,” the man reached into his pocket and before they knew it, shocks were being sent through their bodies. 

The man just turned around and exited the bus. Tim fell onto his back while Damian let the chains hold him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter.  
> so as I was getting ready to post this chapter I decided it felt empty so I added a ton more to it which lead to adding another chapter to my story. yay! I want to say thank you again to all the people enjoying my story so far, you guys make the posting process fun haha.

The man returned a couple minutes later with a first aid kit,

“ Timmy, I want to fix your cut.”

Tim looked to Damian and Damian just stared the man down. Tim didn’t want the man anywhere near him. The closer the masked man got, the more Tim tried to pull himself back but couldn’t because of the chain holding his right ankle. The man sighed before reaching down and grabbing the chain.

Tim let out a muffled ‘please, no’.

that’s when Damian tried to swing himself in order to kick the man away from Tim but was just out of reach.

“Now, now Damian,” he dropped the chain to retrieve the remote from his pocket, “that’s not very nice.”

Damian was shocked with a push of the button. The man resumed in picking up the chain and pulling it, dragging a struggling Tim across the floor closer to him. The man leaned over Tim before sitting down next to him placing the first aid down as well. The man grabbed Tim’s white button up school shirt and dragged the teenager’s head into his lap. Tim’s eyes let a few tears slip out. He didn’t like how vulnerable he was as Tim Drake, he wished he was Red Robin in this situation and that it was Alfred cleaning his wound and not some psycho. Once Damian got back his strength he began protesting against the man’s actions again.

“Come on, Damian. Shut up, you're ruining the peace,” he rolled his eyes while reaching down for the remote again.

 

Damian was then shocked but this time the man held the button down longer before releasing his finger. The young boy fell with his head resting down hardly being able to lift it. The man turned back to a distressed Tim,

 

“Now, now It’s ok, please don’t cry,” the man tried to reassure Tim but with no luck.

 

The man unzipped the first aid kit and pulled out wipes,

 

“I’m sorry, this might hurt,” he began to wipe the cut,

 

Tim winced. The man made sure to clean all the dry blood off his forehead too.

 

“They're all clean, now I’m just going to put a bandaid over it,” he said reaching into the first aid kit, “Brucie will see I took care of you”

 

The man finished placing the bandaid on Tim’s forehead then proceeded to lift Tim’s head off his lap and lay it back on the floor. The man stood up after sliding his first aid kit to the front of the bus,

 

“Let's sit you up, Timmy,”

 

He grabbed Tim’s shirt again pulling him up and dragging his feet along the ground, lowering him against the side of the bus. The man examined Tim, looking at him head to toe, noticing that his wrist was really red and the tape was twisted up,

 

“That wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t struggle so much,”

 

Tim looked away from the man, he found it really difficult to make eye contact with him. The man reached over to pat Tim’s hair, Tim seeing this out of the corner of his eye let out a loud sob,

The man turned to Damian who was still weakened from his last shock, giving him a death stare,

 

“You know, I would lower your chains but I don’t like your attitude,” He headed to the back of the bus, “so I guess I’m just gonna have to do this,”

 

He grabbed a lever and Damian was thrown half a meter into the air with a loud grunt, his feet were now just hanging.

 

“You like that you little brat,” he laughed, “I might leave you like that for a few minutes,”

 

Tim just stared at Damian grunting as he struggled to adjust his sore shoulders. Tim wants nothing more than to help his brother but he couldn’t get close enough.

The man stared back to Tim before he knelt down beside the boy to get a closer look before standing up to retrieve the roll of duct tape. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife.

 

Every time the man got closer to Tim, he tried to look at anything else but at him.

“Now, I’m going to cut your wrists free,” Lifting the knife to Tim’s throat, “even if you have been a good boy, I won’t hesitate to use it on you,”

 

He cut and removed the tape from across Tim's chest then cupped his wrists in his hand as he cut the tape, Tim just watched. For a second Tim looked the man in the eyes before using his unchained left leg to kick the man away causing him to drop his knife. Tim used the wall to help himself stand up,

 

“ Wow, really,” The man said, nursing his chest were Tim had kicked him.

 

Tim reached up and tried and his best to pull off his gag as the man charged at him. Tim punched the man in the face knocking him to the ground, as Damian tried to cheer his brother on,

“Damn kid,” he spat on the floor, “you know how to fight,”

 

Tim tried again to remove the tape while his abductor was down but before Tim knew it, his chain was pulled and he fell to the ground. Tim quickly sat up to see the man pointing the remote at him then a sudden shock fills his body before leaving him limp.

The man quickly climbed on top the boy grabbing his wrists and taping together,

 

“No.” Tim groaned through his gag as he tried to fight back,

Damian began yelling to get the man away from Tim. He preferred the man bash him instead of his older brother as Damian believes himself to be stronger mentally.

 

“ Timmy, stop!” The man shouted breaking off the tape and forcing Tim’s hands above his head, “you keep fighting and I will hurt both you and your brother.”

 

Still sitting on the heavy breathing boy, he fixed the tape around his mouth then reached back to grab his knife. He placed the blade down on Tim’s cheek,

 

“Why do you have to act like that?” He asked looking into Timmy’s eyes before scanning down the boy's body.

 

Tim breathing became harder as the man had a firm grip on his hands so that he couldn't use them to defend himself again. Tim became scared of what the man was going to do to him next. The man slowly began carefully tracing down Tim with the knife stopping at the first button on his shirt,

 

“That was a very rude thing for you to do,” the man whispered cutting off the button before sliding down to next button.

 

Tim’s eyes widened with fear causing tears to form,

 

“You were being such a good boy,”

 

Another button was cut and the knife was lower to the next button. Tears began to fall from Tim’s eyes,

“But it’s ok, I forgive you,” the man said cutting the third button, “I will punish you a different way,”

He climbed off Tim, leaving him to let out a deep breath and for Damian to stop yelling.

 

“Both of you get this,” he grabbed the remote pressing it.

Again he held the button for a lot longer than the previous times. Both boys fell limp and silent,

 

“Well then,” the man said rubbing his hands together, “I guess, I better let you down,” he approached the lever at the back of the bus and released it. Damian’s body immediately flopped towards the ground, leaving him in a sitting position.

“I’ll be back later,” he said before exiting the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of chapters left after this one unless I decide to extend it more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

The man had reentered the bus a little over an hour ago, he just sat on the opposite side of the bus reading a letter over and over again. He checked his watch before standing up causing Tim to sit up against the wall. Damian death stared the man as he just stood there,

“Listen, boys, I want to apologize,” he said looking at the boys while playing with his hands,

 

Damian grunted angrily translating that his apology was not excepted,  
The man turned around and started collecting his stuff and slowly moving it out into a car parked outside. After a few minutes, it was all collected. the man stood in front of Tim and Damian,

 

“I’ll see you again but the thing is you won’t know who I am,”

 

Tim just stared down at his feet, before noticing the man taking steps toward him. The man knelt down in front of Tim and just stared at him some more. He reached out and grabbed Tim’s chin forcing the boy to make eye contact with him but instead, the boy just closed his eyes,

 

“Goodbye Timmy,” he whispered. 

 

He then reached up and ran his fingers through the boy's hair for the last time before patting the boy's cheek. He then turned to Damian and just stared the young boy down before kicking him in the stomach. Damian grunted while leaning forward,

 

“Goodbye, you little smartass,” he grinned,

 

Damian just lifted his head and death stared him back,

“ Before I leave I have one more thing for you,”

 

The man pulled the remote out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons,

 

“Now, if you move too much, you're going to get a shock so try not to escape until daddy comes and gets you, ok?” 

 

Damian didn’t believe the man so he began to start pulling on his chain causing a shock to come from the chains and into his body,

 

“I told you,” the man grinned. 

 

He placed the remote at the very front of the bus then began to exit,

 

“Bye boys,”

 

And like that the man was gone. 

After a few minutes, Damian’s body began to cramp and moving was nothing but a shock after shock. Tim tried not to move his leg as he tried to untie his wrists but he would accidentally move it causing pain to shoot up his leg. 

What felt like forever passed but was only an hour until they heard the sound of a car pull up. Tim braced himself to see the man again. The sound of a car door slammed shut and the sound of footsteps approaching was heard before the sound of their savior was heard,  
“Tim! Damian!” Bruce yelled.

 

— CUTS TO BRUCE —

Bruce had 5 million dollars in cash ready to go in a bag with a tracker inserted in the lining of the bag. Bruce jumped into his car as Alfred wished him luck. He decided it best not to wear his Batman suit but have it packed on the back seat for when he fully needed it. The reason being that last time one of his sons, Dick, was kidnapped for ransom, Batman showed up to save the day only to have the kidnapper escape with his money. It took him almost a week to find his son. 

The drive was about fifteen minutes long before Bruce found himself sitting in his car waiting for further instructions and that’s when he received a text from Damian’s phone,

 

“I see you Brucie. Place the money in the closet trash can to you.”

 

Bruce grabbed the bag sitting next to him and opened the car door. He made his way over to the trash and placed the bag inside. A few seconds later he received another text but this time from Tim’s phone,

 

“Get in your car and drive away. After I get the money and I’m far enough away, I will text you their location.”

 

Bruce looked around and saw no one before heading back to his car.

He drove slowly in silence, looking between the road and at his phone watching where the tracker was headed. Bruce immediately turned the car around when the tracker disappeared, the man somehow discovered it or disabled it. He arrived back at the park to see no one was there like just before. Rushing out of the car, he headed over to the bin to see is money was gone. The man had to be around here somewhere. As Bruce looked around he received a text from Damian’s phone,

 

‘Thanks for playing, Brucie.’

 

A few seconds passed before he received another text from Tim’s phone this time containing coordinates. 

Bruce quickly jammed the coordinates into the cars GPS and started following them. In the back of his mind, he was scared of this being a trick.

The second Bruce arrived at the location he looked around and saw an old abandoned school bus in a small clearing that had been hidden from the road by the trees. As soon as he parked his car he was slowly heading for the bus. The closer he got to the bus he could make out sounds of buzzing and muffled groans.

 

“Tim! Damian!” Bruce yelled 

 

He heard the reply of two boys muffled yells. Bruce jumped up the steps and turned to see his kids tied up in different positions. He rushed over as Tim and Damian tried to warn Bruce about the electric chains. Bruce received a shock from one of Damian’s chains,

 

“Damn,” he grunted,

 

Bruce grabbed Damian’s head and removed his gag,

 

“Father, there is a remote to turn off the electricity at the front,”

 

Bruce hurried to the remote grabbing it and clicking the off button. Both teenagers relaxed as   
Bruce returned to Damian’s side,

 

“did you see where he put the key?” He asked his son,

 

“No but I’m ok,” Damian pulled against his binds, “go to Tim,”

 

Bruce rushed himself to Tim side helping him sit up. He grabbed the tape around Tim’s mouth and carefully peeled it off. 

 

“Thank you,” Tim let out a breath,

 

Bruce reaches into his pocket and pulled out his car keys and used them to cut the tape around Tim’s wrists. Bruce took a closer look at the chain around Tim’s ankle. He noticed that the lock was fake but remembered seeing a release button on the remote,

 

“It’s not a key, it’s remote controlled,”

 

He grabbed the remote again and pressed the release button and just like that Damian's hands fell to the floor. He immediately began rubbing his wrist and as Tim did with his ankle,  
“Are you both ok?” Bruce asked rushing over to be between his sons,

 

“I’m fine Father,” Damian replied,

 

Tim just stared down at his ankle,

 

“ Tim?” Bruce leaned over to him,

 

Tim just looked up with a blank stare, 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,”

 

“You sure?” Damian turned to him,

 

Tim just nodded. Damian turned back to his father, 

 

“Where is the guy? Did Batman get him?”

 

Bruce sighed,

 

“I didn’t get a chance. I tried to track him but he managed to disable it just like he did with your phones,”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Damian, not now. Yes, I want to punch the hell out of this guy but we need to find another way to find him.” 

 

Damian just sat there with his arms crossed before Bruce stood up. 

 

He helped his sons stand up before only assisting Tim into the car since Damian wouldn’t let Bruce. The whole way home Bruce kept his eye on Tim through the rearview mirror, he couldn’t help but wonder what happened to his son for him to be expressionless but he was also just glad that he had two of his kids back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the end :(   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Returning to the manor, Alfred set up to attend to the teenagers. A bruised faced Damian insisted he was completely fine but Alfred disagreed seeing that Damian’s wrists were red and slightly cut,

 

“ Damian, please,” Bruce insisted,

 

Damian rolled his eyes before complying. Tim just sat on the couch in silence waiting for his turn. 

After Alfred finished bandaging both of Damian’s wrists and checking over his bruises, Damian stood up,

 

“Thank you, Pennyworth,”

 

“Your welcome, Master Damian,”

 

Bruce grabbed his son's shoulder, 

“Alright kid, now bed,”

 

Damian rolled his eyes again before leaving the living room for the staircase,

 

“Master Tim?” Alfred said 

 

Tim looked at him before slowly standing up and walking over to him. He sat down in front of the elder man, 

 

“Wrists?” Alfred asked 

 

Tim lifted his wrists to Alfred for him to see. Alfred grabbed a wipe and cleaned both of his wrists before bandaging both. The whole time Tim didn’t say a word, not once did he wince. A part of Bruce still wanted to know what happened to his son in order to help him. 

 

“May I look at your forehead?” 

 

Tim lowered his wrists before nodding. Alfred moved closer and slowly peeled back the bandaid to reveal the wound had already been cleaned. Alfred decided it was best to give it another clean before wrapping a bandage around his forehead. He then checks the boy's eyes with a flashlight to check if had a concussion. 

 

“Well, you don’t appear to have a concussion, well not anymore at least,”

 

Tim just nodded,

 

“It’s ok, Master Tim. Your home,” Alfred tried to comfort the teenager. 

 

“Thank you,” Tim tried to smile,

 

Alfred just nodded,

 

“I’ll take him to bed if you wanted to clean up?” Bruce said to Alfred,

 

“Very well Sir,”

A few hours had passed and the house was quiet as everyone had gone to sleep. Bruce awoke to the sounds of his adopted son in distress. He rushed out of his room and into Tim’s room to see his son rolling around in his bed yelling for someone to get off of him,

 

“Tim, Tim, Tim,” Bruce sat at his side, trying to hold his son in his arms, “Tim, hey, it’s ok, your   
safe, your home,”

 

Tim slowly began to wake up from his state, tightly gripping onto Bruce’s pajama shirt. He looked at Bruce before tucking himself into his father's chest. Bruce’s heart broke hearing his cries, 

 

“Shhhh, Tim. It’s all ok,” he rested his chin on the boys head noticing that Alfred was standing at the door. 

“It's ok, Alfred, I got this. Please go back to sleep,” Bruce softly said,

“As you wish sir,” Alfred nodded before leaving.

Bruce closed his eyes as he continued to nurse his son. Bruce opened his eyes to see his youngest boy standing next to them with his hand resting on Tim’s shoulder. This was Damian’s first time showing caringness to his brothers and it warmed Bruce's heart.

 

It wasn’t until Tim was calm again that Bruce tucked him back into bed. He went to play with the boy's hair until he fell asleep but Tim asked him not to. Bruce waited to see his kid asleep before leaving his room. Damian was just standing in the hallway,

 

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep?” Bruce asked,

 

“I can’t stop thinking about Tim,”

 

Bruce’s heartfelt happy that his son was caring for another person, 

“I have never seen someone doing something like that before,”

 

“Damian...” Bruce went to say before his son interrupted him,

 

“I know it’s up to Tim to tell you but I feel you should know in order to help him, because...” Damian paused and shook his head “ I want to help him,”

 

Bruce was silent,

“The kidnapper...” Damian just looked at his feet, “he was very touchy with Tim,”

 

“He didn’t....” Bruce began to feel his rage rising as he thought the worst,

 

“No father no,” Damian tried to calm him, “I fear he would’ve, I tried to defend him but I wasn't close enough,”

 

Bruce just grabbed Damian’s shoulder and sighed, closing his eyes. 

“We will find him,” Bruce reassured his son. Damian just nodded.

 

-

The next morning Bruce and Damian sat at the dining table eating Breakfast as Alfred cleaned up from cooking. Tim walked into the room wearing his school uniform,

 

“No Tim,” Bruce said firmly,

 

“I’m fine,” Tim sat down,

 

“ I prefer you didn’t go,”

 

Tim looked to Damian who was also dressed in his school uniform, 

 

“how come he is going?” He asked,

Alfred placed his breakfast in front of him, Bruce turned to Damian,

 

“you know how stubborn he can be,” he said after sighing,

 

“Well, guess what. It's my turn to be stubborn, I’m going,”

 

Bruce sighed grabbing his coffee mug,

 

“Fine, but let Alfred check you before you go,” he said before taking a sip.

 

“Of course,” Tim nodded, smiling at his win.

“They also might need these first,” Alfred said walking over carrying a box and placing it on the table,

“Oh yeah, thank you, Alfred,” Bruce reached for the box, dragging it closer to him,

Both Damian and Tim were interested in what it contains. Bruce opened the lid and pulled out two new phones,

“You might need these,” he handed the phones over,

“Thank you,” they both said at the same time.


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad. This is the second last chapter! Since I decided to change my ending, I haven't written a single word for it so I don't know if I will have it posted tomorrow. Hopefully, I will but I have other stuff to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alfred dropped the two teenagers off at school. The two entered and Tim headed straight for his locker with Damian following him. Tim knew that his younger brother wanted to make sure he was ok but didn’t know how to show it except for following him everywhere. Tim didn’t mind, he felt it comforting. The school bell rang and they were off to class. The day went on as normal except for the fact that Tim didn’t feel like himself. 

It wasn’t until 3rd period that Tim looked out the window to see the Janitor picking up rubbish from the sports field and that’s when panic came over Tim. He held back an oncoming panic attack. He had gotten really good at doing it after he tragically lost his biological father. He realized what his panic was about, he realized who is kidnapper was. Tim quickly raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of class Tim dialed Bruce’s number on his new phone,

 

“ Tim, is everything ok?” Bruce was concerned,

 

“I know who he is,” Tim quickly said,

 

“Who?” Bruce asked,

 

“He is the school janitor, he must’ve been spying on us for a while,” Tim tried to keep his voice down,

 

“What’s his name?” 

 

“I think, Randall Jones,”

 

“He is one of my suspects, I have spent all day looking through files of ex-workers at Wayne   
Enterprises,”

 

“I was thinking he was an ex-worker because of how he was speaking to you on the phone,” Tim said trying to keep his voice low,

 

“He was an electrician helping build appliances, he got fired for stealing some of those appliances and selling them,” Bruce read from his file,

 

“He needs money,” Tim confirmed,

 

“Listen to Tim, stay at school...” Bruce tried to say before Tim cut him off,

 

“I got to go, Bruce” he hung up the phone.

Tim stood in front of the janitors closet and looked around to see no one before entering. He looked across the shelves to find that behind a row of cleaning sprays was a blue box. Tim reached and opened the box to pull out two photos, one of a young blond girl smiling and another one of the same girl but now as a teenager laying in a hospital bed. Tim realized this was the man's daughter. He reached in the box again and this time pulled out Tim’s old phone followed by Damian’s. Seeing this fully confirms to Tim who his kidnapper is. Suddenly Tim hears the door close behind him and turns to see the janitor, Randall, standing there,

 

“I wish you didn’t see that,” he said. 

 

Tim swallowed as he prepared himself to fight, in case the man was to attack,

 

“I thought you were a good kid, Timmy,”

 

His spine shivered to hear Randall say his name, “How did you figure it out?” 

 

“It wasn’t hard,” Tim replied,

 

Randall took a step closer to him,

 

“Stay back,” Tim spat,

 

Randall just shook his head taking another step. He noticed Tim’s wrists and his forehead,

 

“ Sorry about those kids,” the man said taking another step,

 

“Why?” Tim paused, “why did you do it?” 

 

The man smiled and paused,

 

“Because, kid,” 

 

“Tell me” Tim demanded. 

 

He wanted to know why his father’s ex-worker and his now school janitor put him through another traumatic experience. 

 

“You remind me of my daughter sometimes,” the man paused, “I’m guessing you know that I used to work for your dad and that I was fired,”

 

“You were stealing from him” Tim snapped,

 

“I only stole because I needed the money. your father wasn’t paying me enough for me to take care of my daughter,”

 

Tim just stared at Randall as he broke his eye contact with the boy for the first time during one of their interactions,

 

“My daughter she is sick. She is dying.” The man said choking back tears, “ she is the only thing I have left. I was struggling, I still am to pay her medical bills.”

 

Tim began to feel for the guy,

 

“I took this job and saw you and your brother and I just had to take the opportunity,” 

 

“It still doesn’t explain what you did to me,”

 

The man opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by the door opening,

 

“There you are,” Damian said standing with his arms crossed,

 

Both just turned and stared at the boy, Tim looked at his brother before signaling with his eyes to the janitor. It took Damian no time at all to realize what Tim was saying,

 

“You, it was you!” Damian shouted,

 

Randall quickly turned back to Tim and pushed him before rushing out of the closet. Trying his best to dodge Damian’s attack. The man sprinted down the hall with Damian and Tim chasing after him,

 

“Damian! Wait!” Tim yelled to his brother but Damian was gone out of the exit.

 

Damian didn’t stop chasing the man until he drove off in his car, 

 

“Damn it!” Damian yelled, “I’m better than that! How did he get away!”

 

Tim just stood on the front steps of the school watching the man’s car disappear into the distance. 

 

Suddenly the principal walked outside the school and stopped, she stared at both of the boys,

 

“I’m calling your father,” she informed the boys, “get to my office, Now!”

The brothers sat in the principal's office waiting for their father to arrive. Half an hour had passed before he knocked on the office door,

 

“Come in!” The principal yelled,

 

Bruce entered the room and approached the prinicpal with his arm extended to shake her hand.

 

“I’m so sorry for this, what have they done now,” Bruce asked as he sat down,

 

“Well, this time they were out of class creating a disturbance in the janitors closet before chasing him out of the school, then creating another disturbance in the parking lot.”

 

Bruce turned back and looked at his two youngest boys before sighing,

 

“Mr. Wayne, we don’t tolerate this behavior. I’m giving the boys a week suspension,”  
Bruce nodded,

 

“I fully understand, my children have been having a rough time lately. I will definitely be talking to them about their behavior.”

 

The principal sat back in her chair,

 

“Very well Mr. Wayne.”

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you even though it was under a bad circumstance,” Bruce stood up,

 

“Goodbye boys,” she smiled

 

Bruce and his boys left the office and headed for the car. Bruce couldn’t believe that his children had done something like this, again.

 

“What were you both thinking?” Bruce asked,

 

“I was talking to him,” Tim said “Damian burst in and tried to attack him,”

 

“He deserves payback,”

 

“And we,” Tim paused, “I need answers!”

 

“You can get your answers after he has been hurt!” Damian yelled back,

 

“Boys!” Bruce yelled causing the car to go silent,

 

“I put a tracker on him when he pushed me,” Tim said,

 

“You what?” Damian smiled, “Wow, Drake your not so useless after all,”

 

“Damian,” Bruce’s voice was firm,

 

“What? Brotherly love,”

 

“have you checked that it worked?” Bruce asked Tim,

Tim pulled out his phone,

 

“ we have his location,” Tim smiled,

 

“To the bat cave then,” Damian grinned,

 

Bruce nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave feedback!


	8. UPDATE!

Hey guys, I'm just posting this here to let you guys know that this is my favorite fanfiction I have written and it took me a while to realize that. With that being said I want you guys to know that I reread the story and realized that not a lot of it made sense in some parts or it was to over-explained so I'm taking the story apart and rewriting it. I have decided on a completely different ending to want I originally planned the story to have. When I was starting to write the final chapter I realized I was trying to bend the story and characters in a completely false direction that I intended to. I want to also apologize for not updating the story for over a few months for the reasons above but I want you guys to know that you will be finally getting the ending in a week or so (depending on how much I have time to fix the story and write the ending) along with a better version of the story. I’m halfway through fixing chapter three and I'm feeling more confident in my writing. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading this update and for all the love.

Xoxo SnowBabyBall 

P.s. I wrote this really quick so that I could hurry and get this out to you guys and so that I can return to my writing.

ANOTHER UPDATE:  
The rewritten Chapter Two is now up!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
